


Notre Dame de Paris

by AstronNautChad



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronNautChad/pseuds/AstronNautChad
Summary: 爱斯美拉达在和母亲团聚时，终究没能喊出菲比斯。命运会让她再经历一个怎样的故事呢？
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 老鼠洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱斯美拉达在和母亲团聚时，终究没能喊出菲比斯。命运会让她再经历一个怎样的故事呢？

那可怜的孩子一直缩在屋角里，想着死亡就在跟前，不敢透气也不敢动弹。但是她完全听清楚了居第尔和特里斯丹的对话，她母亲的种种苦楚都传到了她的心头，她好像听到把她吊在悬崖上的那些绳子一根根断掉的声音，她仿佛用肉眼就能够看到它们整整断掉了二十余次。直到最后的最后，她才终于侥幸能够脚踏实地，才终于能够长长透出一口气。正在这时，她听见一个声音向那司令官说道：

“牛角尖！宪兵司令先生，绞死女巫不是我们军队的事情。我手下的人都在那边，你自己干你自己的去吧，你知道我该回我的队伍去！他们在那边一盘散沙，得有队长带领呢！”这是弗比斯·德·沙多倍尔的声音。她这时的心情真是难以描述。他就在跟前呢！她的朋友，她的依靠，她的保护人，她的避难所，她的菲比斯！她挣扎着要从被母亲死死抵住的屋角站起来，但她母亲即时察觉到了这种扰动，于是更加使劲地用膝盖抵住屋角的女儿，趁着特里斯丹回头的功夫对她嘘声说：“别动！”

那姑娘看到母亲瞪向她的饱含惶恐与严肃的眼神，于是终于没有发出声音来。她睁大眼睛凝望着老鼠洞的屋顶，仿佛是一个被大水卷覆的人在凝望着越来越远的岸边。菲比斯的声音远去了，他刚刚驰马飞奔过刀剪街的拐角。于是那姑娘从灵魂深处叹息道：“啊！我的菲比斯！”

特里斯丹跨着马离开了，边走边忿忿着骂着巴黎最难听的脏话，仿佛是一只跟丢了猎物的良犬不知道该怎样去见自己的主子，只好对着路人狂吠来疏解心中的愤懑。

居第尔被女儿揪紧的心终于放下了。她被巨大的喜悦冲击着，一离开老鼠洞的窗户便颓倒在地上，对女儿说：“你可终于得救了。”

那姑娘原本沉浸在自己的悲哀中，而这悲哀却被母亲暂时打断。她看着母亲，就仿佛重新回到了巴黎的街头，再次获得了无忧无虑的自由，获得了阳光、活力、清新的空气等等打她遇见那个教士那天便全部失去的东西。那些密室、鲜血、匕首、诬陷、酷刑、绞刑架等等如同魔鬼的爪子的可怕东西，曾经牢牢抓住她，环绕她，跟踪她，如今终于离她远去，仿佛一个时代的终结那般，在母亲的光芒面前便全部消失了。她突然冲上前去抱紧母亲，这个在不幸的命运面前已经被蹂躏地如无头苍蝇般的孩子终于哭出了声，如同迷路的羊羔终于找到了归宿一样颤抖地依偎在她重新找回来的避难所怀里。这一幕真是让涅墨西斯看了都会感到心酸。（涅墨西斯：古希腊的复仇女神）

隐修女打母女相认那一刻起便从一个十足的涅墨西斯重新变为了一个母亲。但是母亲在儿女面前往往是机警的。她先是抱着女儿，尔后又害怕那些官兵恼羞成怒地又回来盘问她。于是吻了吻女儿，说了一声“无论如何都别出声”，便又把她藏到了屋角。在安顿好一切之后，她摇摇欲坠地重新站起来，用枯爪般的手紧紧抓住老鼠洞的窗户，装出来一副凶神恶煞的样子，嘴里不停地挣扎着喊着：“可恶的埃及姑娘，偷小孩的女巫！不能让她跑了，抓住她，绞死她！”过路人都知道这女人相当讨厌埃及姑娘，他们已经听她咒骂了十五年啦！但是今天居第尔似乎格外激动，于是人们看了这幅样子都以为小麻袋又要发疯了，谁也不会猜到那“埃及女巫”现在就藏在那老鼠洞的屋角里。

“过路人”中包含特里斯丹。他正骑着马绞尽脑汁地编着一个离奇的故事讲给他的主子听，但这不幸故事的结局可不能跟他有任何瓜葛，毕竟他的儿子不出几年就要到能帮国王出力的年纪了，并且他自己最近非常嫉妒国王的医生和理发师的行径。

那小麻袋连骂了几天都没停下来。人们隔着窗子扔给她黑面包都没能浇灭她高声咒骂的热情。当然，人们也不会猜到那些他们出于“善心”扔进老鼠洞的面包几乎全都进了那个“埃及女巫”的肚子。到后来，巴黎人们索性就着咒骂一起入眠，而且发现枕着咒骂进入梦乡竟然能睡得更安稳些。如果是在黑夜，巴黎那些特别善于参加某些夜晚狂欢的人偶尔还会发现有一个面色阴沉的黑衣人一言不发地凑到老鼠洞跟前去，时而不甘心似地跺着脚在原地打转。如果被发现有人在看他，那黑衣人就把袍子一甩，和教袍一同消隐在令许多青年男女心醉神迷的夜色中。

有一天，那咒骂声突然就停止了。几天后街上胆大的流浪儿们赌着偷来的银币蹭到老鼠洞前去看，发现那洞竟然空了。于是人们说，一定是魔鬼撒旦都忍受不了那隐修女日夜的高声咒骂，索性把她连人带灵魂一起抓走了。

在隐修女消失了的好几个月后，当巴黎的野孩裹着大人的裤子和偷来的女人上衣在街角偷银币时，如果恰好路过老鼠洞，还是会摸着脑袋自言自语道：“那小麻袋好久没骂人了。”


	2. 赎罪（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克洛德•弗罗洛回到圣母院

在行刑日的清晨，教士回到了圣母院，然后一言不发地爬上圣母院最高的一层楼。不出一会儿，他便出现在半圆殿外面的栏杆的拐角处。与此同时，圣母院中另外一个痛苦的灵魂——卡西莫多正在挣扎着不让嫉妒和绝望来制服自己，但他随后便在清晨的曙光中看到了一个人影。这个人影在走动，和他走的方向是完全一样的。

那个人影正是副主教。克洛德的脚步缓慢而沉重，他走路时眼睛并没有朝前看，他是向着靠北边的那座钟塔走去，但他的脸却转向另一边，望着塞纳河的右岸，脑袋高高挺起，好像是要越过那些屋脊去望一件什么东西似的。他从卡西莫多上面一层楼走过去了，并没有看见他。

被神甫的出现惊呆了的聋子，看见他钻进了靠北边那座钟塔楼梯的门底下。那座钟塔是忘得见总督府的。卡西莫多想弄明白神甫到那座钟塔去干什么，于是也爬上了通到那座钟塔的楼梯。在跨出楼梯的阴影到达平台之前，他小心地看了看神甫在什么地方。随后，便轻轻地走到他背后去看他那么出神地在望些什么。望得出神的神甫没有听见聋子走到了自己身边。

巴黎的晨光是美妙的，但是经历了一晚上乞丐们的激战后，这晨光显得不免有些骇怖。圣母院脚下躺着许多被砸得血肉模糊的人的碎块，铁腥味在十米之外都能被很明显得闻到。还有些被射中被砍中但还没死绝的人，像蚊蝇一般发出痛苦的嗡嗡声，躺在巴黎的土地上和副主教一起凝望着巴黎可爱的晨景。圣母院侧面的高墙的突出部分还吊挂着一具16岁少年的尸体。他的腰已经折断了，于是正好能在那细梁上保持平衡，时不时还会随着微风摇动，仿佛是一张微微张开的旗帜。凭着被砸烂了的面孔依稀能辨认出这正是若扎斯的副主教的幼弟。

但是克洛德看不到这些，他的目光只停留在一个地方，那就是格雷沃广场上早已准备好的绞刑架。今天对它来说可是应该有一顿美餐的，因为受刑的应该是一位年轻的姑娘。素来惧怕寂寞的巴黎人民早已在绞架下围了个水泄不通，兴致勃勃地赌着这次的牺牲品要多久才能断气，会不会涕泗横流地抱着刽子手的腿求饶。有学生大叫道，“嘿，上次那个屠夫巫师可真是个犟脾气，他临死还骂国王是一头肥猪呢！”这时又有人接嘴，“哎，我说上次那个把刑台拉了一地屎的老家伙才是厉害呢“。这些有趣的议论夹杂着街角传来的隐修女的咒骂声，好一副生机勃勃的尘世景象。

但是，这尘世景象的焦点——那个受刑的姑娘——不知怎么迟迟没有出现。于是人们伸长了脖子颇为耐心地等着。但是就这样一直到了正午，终于有些性急的学生等不下去，骂骂咧咧地转身去做其他可以快活的事情了。毒辣的正午阳光过去，人已经减少了一半，只有些特别热爱这种特殊的仪式的人还在坚持着，但是议论和抱怨已经开始滋生，有人开始大喊上一次绞刑可是一早上就把犯人运过来了呢。到了下午，绞架前已经寥寥无几，反正人们的新鲜感已过，那姑娘是死是活于他们都无所谓了。但是自始至终，那神甫始终没有离开过钟楼，仍然保持着那个姿势。卡西莫多站在他的身后。

就这样一直持续到天黑，巴黎的灯光开始闪烁，酒馆快活了一天以至于钱包都被掏光了的学生开始摇摇晃晃地往学校回去了。他们三五成群走在一起，唱着快乐的歌，青春洋溢的脸在黑夜中都仿佛能放出光芒。

终于，神甫猛地直起身，自言自语道：“我明明把她交给了那个修女啊！“然后便气急败坏地从钟楼冲下去了。

卡西莫多眼看着他愤怒地冲下楼去。那聋子在这件事上不得不说是废了一翻心思。他见副主教愤怒地直发抖，心想那姑娘现在一定还是安全的。于是，他大叫着跳上钟楼的扶手，从一边跳到另一边，然后也随着副主教从钟楼下去了。

大家都不知道那埃及姑娘到底上哪去了。但是她的罪名毕竟是女巫，因此人们认为她突然消失也不是不可能，干脆当她是逃到地狱里了。但是，他们发现，接下来一连好几天，巴黎圣母院的钟声又恢复了往日的活力。因此，好多原本就喜欢这钟声的人开始凑到教堂附近一块儿不怎么能闻得到尸臭的地方去倾听，一边听一边祈祷着那敲钟人可不要再渎职了。


	3. 赎罪（2）

离开圣母院的钟楼，方才气得脸色涨红的副主教便冲到了大街上。他在命运的力量下被迫支起的绞刑架是不被允许随便倒下的。管这命运是不幸的也好，是邪恶的也罢，克洛德•弗罗洛已经打定主意要和那执意将两个人推入深渊的埃及姑娘一起葬身在命运的绞链下。

尽管他最后的尊严已在当天清晨被狠狠摔在地上并被一点点碾碎，尽管他的理智也在那时消失殆尽，但无论经历过多么不堪的事情，副主教良好的记忆力却一直没有背弃他。他清晰地记得隐修女用枯瘦的爪子伸出窗户抓住埃及姑娘时发出的血淋淋的狂笑，他耳边还回荡着隐修女戏谑地对那不幸的孩子说“你就快要死了”的声音。他不相信那叫嚣着要喝光埃及人鲜血的已经几近不是人的疯婆子竟会放走那姑娘。仅仅是想着别人可能放走了她，不论那个人是谁，他都感到有一种震彻骨髓的愤怒和妒忌又渐渐漫延开来。于是他披上帽兜，脸色铁青地向那老鼠洞走去。身边的人感到副主教低头走路的样子都忍不住从他眼前躲开几步。

正如我们之前说的那样，那隐修女把女儿藏在屋角，又转而害怕特里斯丹或是其他同样可怕的人会回来盘问她，于是正在佯装着叫骂着污秽的字眼。巴黎的人民像躲开副主教一样也不禁对那高声叫骂的小麻袋躲开几步。看她那一副恶虎看着笼子中的肉被山羊偷走了的样子，走近她怕是得被她那长指甲把脸抓得稀巴烂呢。

副主教也不例外。他眼睛冒火地盯着老鼠洞，转而靠在旁边街道的街角，也不敢冒然和那隐修女说话。母亲的智慧在一定程度上是令人望而莫及的。她那装出来的捶胸顿足的样子，眼睛中射出的凶光，喊出来的怪吓人的字眼，实际上都是为了保护自己的孩子免得再遭外人的侵害。因此，副主教自始至终都没有发现那埃及姑娘。但是不知出于什么原因，他也不愿意离开那个他把她交给刽子手的悲惨地方，因此一到晚上就忍不住要凑到老鼠洞跟前去，夜夜皆然。那隐修女看不到他，因为他是总是缩在街边的角落里的，还时而用掺杂着我们描绘不出的眼光看看黑沉沉的天空又看看老鼠洞的铁窗。

巴黎人民的记忆力是短暂的。一两周过去后，人们单调的生活又被新的事务吸引了注意力。不论是绞刑架还是断头台，他们都像一个被惯坏了的孩子，或许有一顿饭会因为厨师的疏忽没有吃上，但是长期来看还是不愁吃穿的。路易十一国王和他养的猎犬们也很小心地保证了这一点。

但是有一天晚上，天色特别的黑。在人们睡梦中呻吟着，而老鼠洞中已经变得沙哑的咒骂声却渐渐停止了。

一个瘦骨嶙峋的女人在窗户旁来回看了看，从洞口被掰的扭曲的铁窗中轻轻爬了出来，尔后又警惕地望了望四周。确保街道上没人后，又有一个披着长发的瘦弱的姑娘从里面爬了出来。她穿着一身白裙子，但是在这样黑的夜色中是看不到的。母女俩都没有看到缩在街角的副主教。

副主教呼吸加快了，他被震惊地不知道该怎么办。那隐修女怎么会跟那埃及姑娘在一起呢！他赶紧用手扶住墙，稳定了一下思路，确定这不是自己产生的幻觉，然后就跟在这一大一小两个女人身后了。不得不说，他的跟踪技术是与日俱增，但是这一幕却不禁令人感到有些熟悉，不知道这是不是一副蜘蛛捕蝇的画面。

两个女人中看上去较小的一个还是一个孩子，她由于不适应长期窝在屋角的日子，因此好不容易走起路来显得有点摇摇晃晃。大一点的那个枯瘦的女人用手扶住她的肩膀，两个人伛偻提携地穿过黑漆漆的居民街道，慢慢移向了塞纳河上平时不怎么引人注意的铸铁桥。那座桥的两岸分别向河中伸出一段石头墩柱，中间则是一段优美的金属弧度，连接着圣母院和居民区。值得一提的是，这座不怎么引人注目的小桥离圣母院的正门是相当近的，一周前乞丐们奋战后的残骸发出是味道还能被隐约闻到。那些乞丐们牺牲为的是救那埃及姑娘，而国王却误认为他们要造自己的反。确实，国王虽然对那些披着红衣敢对着自己叫嚣的主教们并不感到顺眼，但是敢攻打圣母院那就是明摆着造国王的反。圣母院，那是巴黎的女主人，圣处女，女护主的家，是随便什么不伦不类的贫民就敢动的吗！何况那些人还尽是一些乞丐之流！国王听了这消息气得胡子都要跳起舞来，差点斩了给自己报信的几个老伙计。暴动过后，干脆任那些造反者的尸体晾着腐臭去，还有那女巫也得给绞死。教堂里的教士们受不受得了这味道不重要，“顺着民意”绞死女巫再杀死暴动者这种逻辑错误也不重要。反正都不是什么好东西，管他们的呢，重点是让民众看看敢造国王的反会落得个什么下场！夏天的巴黎温度是很高的，如果晾着尸体不处理或许会引起一场瘟疫的爆发，但那又能怎么样呢。

副主教对着圣母院侧面挂着的一具尸体出神得忘了一会。他的头裹在黑色的袍子里，我们看不到他脸上的表情。

他的前面，那姑娘显然是受不了这种腐败的恶臭的。这种恶臭与她正值青春的生命力是不匹配的。她扭扭头，忍不住用手遮住鼻子，但她母亲这时却轻轻凑到女儿耳边说，“我听人们说他们是为了救你才躺到那个地方去的。”这话令那姑娘浑身震动了一下。

于是她踌躇半晌，终于忍着放下手，壮着胆子扭过头，映入眼帘的便是一片吓人的景象。我们知道，这座桥距离圣母院正门是相当近的。她能清楚得透过夜色看到那个横七竖八的人和马躺在地上。他们之中格外吸引了她注意力的是横挂在圣母院侧面的细梁上的一个小家伙。那家伙有一头金色的头发，穿着街上学生常见的破破烂烂的上衣和裤子，悬在空中显得瘦瘦小小，如果不是因为她，他本来也可以在阳光下奔跑，享受着青春与活力。而如果他有一个家的话，他的母亲也将非常疼爱他，和天下所有的父母一样。但是现在他挂在那里，一具死尸罢了。

爱斯美拉达哆嗦着说，“妈妈！他跟我几乎一样大啊！这可怜的人！”

随后，她们不敢在此地过多停留，于是没有过河，而是继续顺着河岸走了。

黑衣人听见姑娘的话也哆嗦了一下。

然后他便继续跟上了母女俩的脚步。


End file.
